


Plummet

by MJays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, But I hope you like it <3, College AU, It will throw you for a real loop, M/M, Oh boy this one is a real rollercoaster, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJays/pseuds/MJays
Summary: Akaashi hasn’t been to a theme park before. And he certainly hasn’t tried a free fall. While contemplating if a beautiful view really is worth dying for, he bumps into someone who seems very excited to ride. // Short Bokuaka college au!





	Plummet

It almost hurt his neck, looking up that far. The people were barely more than tiny specks, the tower a dark and looming contrast against the bright clouds. Before he knew it, the barely visible legs all came plummeting down at a sickening speed, crossing the height of 120 meters before Akaashi had even properly registered that the free fall had started. He pursed his lips tightly, 

The amusement park was loud and crowded, so he’d tried to stick to the edges of it throughout the day, headphones in and playing loud music as soon as his group had split. For some stupid reason, he’d chosen to take a course of physics to get some merits. They’d worked with friction, accelerations, magnetics and all kinds of weird stuff that were apparently applied in the rides around him. The only one he had tried though was a small children’s carousel, spinning a plumb around to experimentally see the oscillation. Lo and behold, it spun exactly as he’d expected it to, making him having to sit on a questionably stable horse unnecessary. 

The other group members had been eager to take on the rest of the tasks, so Akaashi found himself in no kind of trouble. Though once they were finished, all students were allowed to ride whatever they wanted. Because apparently the school thought the near-adults were children. Speaking of which, there were a lot of tiny ones passing him by as he hesitated just beside the lines to the free-fall. 

No, wasn’t forced to go, but he wanted to. He was a photographer after all. If there was one thing he lived for, it was for a heck of a view. Akaashi pulled the strap of his nearly empty bag further up his shoulder, putting back the water bottle he’d used to look casual in his soon to be panic. The next cart started falling, and man, he could hear the screams all the way from down there. The ones of joy mixing with the ones of pure fear. 

'I’m not going to get another chance at this', Akaashi finally decided, as he started walking to his death. There were two lines, as there were to most rides. The singles, and the ordinary one. Akaashi wasn’t sure which one was quicker, but as he was alone he guessed that that’s where he was supposed to be. It wasn’t too long a wait, but it was if you were nervous. Which Akaashi wasn’t. At all. He was just questioning his chances of survival. 'Calm down already. Calm down.' 

He hadn’t even been standing there for a minute when a loud voice suddenly said something behind him.

“That’s just a lousy excuse!” The voice called, and Akaashi glanced slightly at the one standing behind him. He recognised him almost instantly because of his very unique hair, gelled straight up (as if the colour choice wasn’t enough). Bokuto was his name, Akaashi remembered, having seen all the volleyball games their college team had played. He should have recognised him just based on his voice, because this guy had a tendency to shout around on the court as well. 

Bokuto crossed his arms and spun back around so quickly that Akaashi didn’t manage to look away as sneakily as he would have liked, and apparently that got the others attention.

Even though he faced the other way, Bokuto laughed, loud and gleefully, as he explained to what for him was a stranger: “My friend left me to do this one alone. He claims it’s because we just had lunch, but I’m pretty sure he just wants to ride the tea cups again or something,” he said.

Akaashi felt his stomach churn just at the thought of having eaten something before that huge plummet, but he didn’t comment on it. He wasn’t sure if the guy was joking about the tea cups or not, but he wasn’t so impolite that he would just ignore him.

“I see,” he said simply, face as straight as he could make it. He didn’t know what the next course of action would be, but Bokuto simply continued. 

“Hey, we have the same uniform,” Bokuto stated the obvious, tugging at his own jacket for emphasis. He just radiated energy, didn’t he?

“We attend the same college,” Akaashi answered, as it was equally obvious. “Bokuto-san, right?”

The other teen lit up even more, nodding his head quickly. “Yeah! Though just Bokuto is great!” Akaashi had barely nodded before Bokuto jumped on the balls of his feet and continued. “I guess you go physics as well then? Not in my class though. But same school? It feels like I would have remembered you,” Bokuto rambled, and when he finished his smile turned into a toothy and crooked grin. It looked as if he were trying to be smooth, and trying really hard at that.

“It’s understandable if you don’t,” Akaashi said, brushing some invisible dust of his dark jeans to make sure that Bokuto’s positive energy wouldn’t bring forth a twitch of his lips or something. “I’m only in first year. I recognize you from your games.”

Bokuto’s face split up in an even wider grin, his boisterous behaviour clashing with his shy one as his cheeks started burning. “That’s so awesome!” He shouted, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “I feel all famous now, you know!”

Akaashi met his gaze again, tilting his head slightly. “You’re a good player,” he said carefully, not really sure how to handle Bokuto’s confidence. The games he’d watched had proven it came in extremely different waves. 

“Ace, actually,” Bokuto said, even as he waved of the praise with his hand. “How about you? Do you play?”

Akaashi hesitated for a split second, not really wanting to talk about it. Having quit volleyball was kind of a sore subject, but he knew the other teen meant no harm with it. “I did, I was a setter.”

And if he thought Bokuto looked excited before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. His interesting eyes lit up like crazy, limbs flailing about. “Akashi!”

“It’s Akaa-“, he started to correct, but there was no stopping Bokuto now. 

“You have to set for me sometime! That would be so great! My team’s got a setter of course, and gosh Oikawa is great but you know he mostly practises with this really grumpy dude between our practises, and when he’s not I have to like stand in line because almost all the weirdos in our team want extra practise!”

Akaashi blinked a couple of times, trying to keep up with how Bokuto was suddenly very fast paced in his speech. 

“And I bet you’d be so great! I mean you have long fingers, so that’s got to be good right? Mine are all chubby and short, but I promise you I can spike!”

“I’m sure you can,” Akaashi answered, having flinched more than once as someone had to receive the sheer power behind the spikers hits. “But I’m not up to your setters’ league, Bokuto-san.” Because of course Akaashi had watched them as well, and he didn’t want to set Bokuto up to what would be extreme disappointment. 

The other just waved his statement of, crossing his arms. “Oh how I doubt that! Let’s not get started on our other setter, Semi, I mean, gosh the guy like literally hates me, just because I set some things on fire once, but I didn’t-

After that “let’s not get started” Bokuto proceeded to tell the entire story about this ‘accident’ he and someone named Kuroo got into. It didn’t take long for Akaashi to have to hold back his laughter, even to the point of having to fake a cough into his hand.

Bokuto talked a lot, but Akaashi wasn’t even worried that he came of as talking too little, as he usually was around others. Bokuto seemed happy with whatever he was contributing, and perhaps happy that someone would listen to his dramatics. 

Neither of them really noticed that they were reaching the front of the line until Bokuto suddenly walked into the closed gate. “Ah, looks like it’s our turn soon! I’ve wanted to ride this forever!” Bokuto exclaimed, starting to jump on the balls of his feet again, probably to expel some of his energy. 

Akaashi, who’d recently managed to supress his nervousness and completely forgotten what he was there for, swallowed thickly. “Guess so,” was what he got out, forcing his voice to be steady as always. Why did he have such a hard time with a stupid free fall anyway? Just because dropped a bit from a very, very high distance. Okay, there were other ways to watch a view, right? Maybe he could take some trip to a tower somewhere, one that stood safe and sturdy. Or maybe-

“Next, two singles” the voice of a very tall and bored blonde said, as he reached his hand out for their tickets. Akaashi almost mechanically handed it to him after Bokuto had done it with his own. Then, he proceeded to follow the white haired teen to the two empty seats that were left. 

At least they looked sturdy, Akaashi thought as he slowly surveyed his and sat down. He knew that it was perfectly safe, yes, he’d read up on the odds. Of course nothing would happen, but he just didn’t like the idea of his life being in the hands of a very big magnet. Sure, the last meter was a mechanical stop, but by then the whip lash would kill him for sure. Stupid physics. 

Akaashi was just starting to regret his decision as the barrier came down and locked him in where he was. He experimentally pulled at it, even if he knew the attendants would do the same. He didn’t trust the admittedly heavy and strong metal to hold one bit.

Akaashi played with his hands as the last of the crazy adrenaline rush-addicts sat down around him, trying for the world to think of something else. 

“Hey, you nervous?” Bokuto suddenly asked, but it didn’t sound genuine. It sounded more concerned, and as Akaashi looked over he saw that Bokuto was watching him closely. 

He contemplated his answer for a moment, wanting to deny it, but not moree than he wanted to know how Bokuto had managed to read him. “I’ve never done this before,” he answered, avoiding the question. 

“That’s okay,” Bokuto answered kindly, smiling. “I have, and I promise it’s not that bad.”

Akaashi just huffed slightly, refusing to look up at the long way he had to go. He was apparently sitting right next to one of the rush-addicts. 

“You don’t happen to… you know, want to hold my hand or something?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi’s eyes darted back over to him. This time, Bokuto looked honest, and that supporting smile never left his features. Akaashi liked it just as much as that ever present grin.

He was just about to politely decline, because he’d never liked strangers touching him. But just then, the cart made a small jolt before it slowly started to go up. And up. And up. 

“…Fine,” he relented as his feet were dangling far off the ground. 

Reaching over, his hand met Bokuto’s halfway, their fingers winding together tightly. The other’s hand felt rough and calloused, slightly smaller than his own. He tried to concentrate on the feeling of it, of Bokuto’s warmth, instead of at the way dread was building up in his stomach for each and every meter. 

Just as he thought that they’d breached the atmosphere, they finally, finally stopped. 'Oh gods. Oh gods.' Akaashi couldn’t help that his breathing picked up speed, and his first controlled grip on Bokuto’s hand was steadily getting tighter, right up to a death grip. 'Oh great Vishnu, this is it, this is it!'

“Hey, hey, at least the view is pretty!” He heard Bokuto say, breaking through his rising panic. 

Akaashi didn’t remember closing his eyes, but slowly he forced them open to see what he was sacrificing his life to see. 

The view being ‘pretty’ must have been the understatement of the year. At first, the light was slightly blinding, but after a short moment, he could see it all.

Of course, he’d been this high before. Tokyo Tower was well over 300 meters for one, but each time he’d gone up to it he’d felt almost claustrophobic by the small space and the many tourists. And there, there where all kinds of fences and glass walls and loud sounds. But up here, the only thing he heard was the wind ripping at his clothes. The air was humid and the buildings around him were just starting to get a hint of the glow from the slowly setting sun. 

Akaashi’s death grip on his companion’s hand slowly slackened, as he held his breath and took in everything he wanted to see. For once, he didn’t wish to have his camera, because he couldn’t stand missing one instant of it. Of the joy-ride lights, the moving clouds, the amazing towering feeling as-

Only, he’d forgotten that this ride consisted of more than giving its participants a view. 

Out of nowhere, they plummeted. 

Akaashi had no say in controlling the blood curling scream that was torn from his throat, and he was pretty sure that if he hadn’t before, he’d now broken Bokuto’s hand. His other arm flailed, the wind roared in his ears. His stomach suddenly hurt, and the wind whipped like never before. And then, just as sudden as the drop had come, the world was still once more. 

“Holy hell, Akaashi!” Was the first thing he heard as the buzzing of a busy street was all that surrounded him. 

Yeah. Holy. Hell. 

The world had stopped moving, the wind had stopped whipping, but his heart wouldn’t stop pounding. Akaashi covered his ears, in awe at all the sensations he’d just felt. “That was awesome!” He shouted, and a laugh escaped him just as easily as the scream had.

He turned to Bokuto, who was openly staring at him. His hair was all messed up and his cheeks flushed, eyes literally sparkling. Akaashi knew he looked no better himself, but all be damned. He’d been on the top of the world.

“Really awesome,” Bokuto agreed.

***

Akaashi had nearly toppled over as he got out from the seat, but they hadn’t unlocked their hands yet, so Bokuto had an easy time steadying him. 

When they got away from the tower, and on to the busy street between the attractions, Bokuto could feel his grin fall slightly.

“So… I guess I’ll see you around then?” He said, trying to recover from the disappointment filling him. He didn’t want to part ways, even though he’d just met Akaashi. Kuroo and Tendou were probably ready to move on to the next ride together by now. Even so, he met those nerds all the time, and what if he parted with Akaashi now, and never bumped in to him again? Sure, they went to the same college, but it was huge! 

“I guess so,” Akaashi answered slowly, tugging at his hands once again, something Bokuto betted was a nervous habit. Then, the raven haired teen looked him in the eyes and asked. “I mean, unless you’d like to join me for the day or so?”

“What?” Bokuto asked stupidly, feeling a bit slack in the jaw as he processed the simply question. His mind whirred around why Akaashi would want to keep hanging out with him, as he’d basically only made a fool of himself during their short time together. That, and he was slowly loosing focus in trying to figure out just what colour hid behind the darkness of the setter’s eyes. 

“I mean, I’ve heard The Catapult is pretty great for seeing the view too,” Akaashi stated, looking away and, oh holy shit, he was actually smiling. 

Bokuto felt his face split up in a very broad grin, yes again, almost not believing his luck as he agreed excitedly. 

And, if he jumped the shot by grabbing Akaashi’s hand while rushing to the named attraction, no one seemed to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> No "singles" line from here on out! 
> 
> Comments are so extremely appreciated that you wouldn't believe <3


End file.
